1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to document generation systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for generating and publishing documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent explosion in the quantity of information available to consumers, has resulted in an increased demand for content that is specifically tailored to meet the informational demands of its audience. In other words, although more and more information has become available, distilling available information down into what is both relevant and germane has become increasingly challenging. For example, although instruction manuals have long been provided for countless consumer products, these manuals have conventionally been available only in a limited number of select formats, such as a print format or a single type of electronic format. To meet the demands of a modern information consumer, content producers may wish to provide materials in publications having a variety of formats and scopes. Using the above example, the content producer may wish to provide a reference manual having instructions for a group of related products. Alternatively, the content producer may wish to make a manual available in a wider number of formats. Conventional systems lack the flexibility to efficiently meet one or more of these perceived demands.